


Sugar Vladdy

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Extremely Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, S3E6 Livin' Large, Sugar Daddy, dumb dirty talk, it's called "vladdy kink" you knew we had to go here eventually, slutty danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny wants to be rich again. Vlad wants Danny. It shouldn't be too hard to work out a mutually beneficial arrangement.





	Sugar Vladdy

It had taken Danny about five minutes to realize he missed being rich, five hours to determine it was unbearable, and five days to decide what he had to do about it. The answer was right in front of his eyes; or rather, it had been right next door when they were still living in ultra-posh Polter Heights. Vlad Masters, one of the richest men in the world and certainly the richest in Amity Park, and absolutely obsessed with Danny to boot. So it was less of a matter of coming up with a way to get back into the high life and more about deciding whether or not it was absolutely the worst idea he’d ever had in his life. This was _Vlad_ , after all. But a few days without custom milkshakes and Danny was ready to do just about anything. Or, well, any _one_.

So when Danny knocked on the door to the mayor’s mansion, Vlad opened it to see him in a sweatervest and tie, just the sort of preppy clothes he knew the man liked. “Hiya, Uncle Vlad,” he said, smiling up at him through his lashes, “can I come in?”

Vlad blinked once, then twice. “…oh, um, yes, of course,” he said, stepping aside to let Danny in and closing the door behind him. “So, to what exactly do I owe the honor…?”

“Weeeell, you know how the Guys in White went back on buying the lab, and we’re not rich anymore, right?” Danny said, sidling up to Vlad until the man was pinned in a corner, staring down at him wide-eyed and slightly flushed. It was kinda cute. “The thing is, I really, _really_ miss it… And since you’ve got so much money, and I know you like me, I was thinking maybe we could work something out?” he finished, smiling innocently up at the man.

For a moment Vlad just stared at him, blush going from pink to red, before his face shifted to an appreciative smirk, leaning forward to loom over Danny. “Are you sure you know what you’re saying, little badger?” he asked, reaching down to run fingers over his face. “We can’t have you losing your nerve halfway through, now.”

“Oh, I know,” Danny said, leaning into the touch. He wasn’t a kid, he had TV and movies and the internet, he knew what a sugar daddy was and he knew _exactly_ what he was getting into asking Vlad to be his. The fact of the matter was, once you got past the fact that he was evil, and tried to kill his dad a few times, and was still hung up on his mom, Vlad was actually kinda hot? Not that Danny had a thing for older guys! It was just, y’know, in the way you’d think someone like Harrison Ford or George Clooney was hot. It was an objective fact. But it meant that the thought of doing dirty stuff with him wasn’t _so_ very unpleasant. “I’m ready if you are, Uncle Vlad.”

“…so to be clear, we _are_ talking about you having sex with me in exchange for my buying you things, yes?” Vlad asked.

Danny made a flustered noise, turning bright red. “Well you don’t have to _say_ it like that!”

“I’m just trying to be clear!” Vlad said, looking awfully flustered himself. “Like I said, I don’t want any misunderstandings, so is that or is that not the arrangement you’re proposing?”

“Yes, okay!?” Danny said, arms crossed, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. “I mean, that’s what you want, right? To do it with me? Dirty old man.”

Vlad hmphed, crossing his arms in turn. “Says the boy selling himself for video games and milkshakes.”

“I am _not!_ ” Danny said, stamping his foot.

“Fine, fine, we’ll put it however you want, but don’t you dare pretend this wasn’t all your idea,” Vlad said, pulling Danny close, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. “And I’d like an advance payment.”

“…so to be clear, you _are_ talking about banging me, yes?” Danny said, smirking for all he was worth.

“Yes that is what I am talking about!” Vlad said through clenched teeth. “Honestly, you are such a _brat!_ So is that a yes or a no!?”

Danny opened his mouth to make another sarcastic quip, but now that he was really face to face with the reality of the situation, Vlad’s hand tracing down his hip, trying to imagine the man’s dick in him… “Do…do you think we could, y’know…ease into it…?”

Vlad blinked, then burst out laughing, making Danny blush even more. “Oh Daniel, that’s more like it,” he said, drawing him into a hug and petting his hair. “Yes, yes of course, I’ll be _ever_ so gentle with you. Nothing until my little prince gives permission.”

Oh no, that was actually really sweet… Danny just wanted to roll over and let Vlad do whatever he wanted with him when he talked like that. “…promise…?”

“I am nothing if not a man of my word.”

“…then okay.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Vlad’s lips were on his, shallow at first, gentle, then deeper and harder until their tongues were tangled together and all Danny could do was moan and cling to his suit. Sure, he’d kissed before, but never like this. Vlad picked him up lightly without breaking the kiss, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back, and Danny felt so small against his broad chest. Like he really was Vlad’s little prince.

He was carried into another room and settled onto Vlad’s lap on the couch, straddling him, Danny’s own rapidly hardening erection pressed against the man’s through their clothes. “And how is this, my dear boy?” Vlad asked, caressing the both of them together. “Starting to regret your boldness?”

Danny just wrapped his arms around Vlad, kissing his neck, rubbing up against him, as much for his own enjoyment as to give a good show. “More,” he murmured between kisses, “touch me more…”

Vlad moaned into his mouth, kissing him hungrily, groping Danny’s ass as he undid his pants and pulled him out, making the boy let out a pleasured gasp. “Why Daniel, you’re so needy,” he said, freeing his own cock and beginning to stroke them both together, breath catching. “…do you really care about my buying you things…or did you just want my hands on you…?”

“…no trick questions,” Danny muttered, squirming and panting on his lap. If he said yes he was a slut and if he said no he was a gold-digger. And sure, he might be a bit of both, but he wasn’t about to admit it just like that.

“Ahh, Daniel…” Vlad breathed, hand cool against his burning skin, erection hard and provocative against Danny’s. “My pet, my dearest…”

Danny decided to ignore whatever Vlad was going on about, leaning back to see the man flushed and panting, hair starting to come loose from its tie, eyes cloudy with lust. No one had ever looked at him that way before. It was intoxicating. Danny kissed him again, reaching up to pull the tie out altogether and tangle his fingers loosely in his hair, thrusting against the hand wrapped around him. “Feels good… I’m gonna…”

“…alright, little badger, come for me,” Vlad panted, pressing Danny to his chest and stroking him faster, until finally the boy let out a stifled cry of “Vlad…!” into his neck, moaning and gasping as he rode out his orgasm. A moment later the man came himself, sighing “Daniel…” as he thrust against him a few last times before collapsing onto the couch, Danny resting against his chest, as they both caught their breath. “Well?” Vlad finally asked, taking the boy by the chin and turning his face up to meet his eyes. “Did my little prince enjoy himself?”

Danny blushed even more, somehow, pulling free of Vlad’s hand to lean back up against his chest. Why did he always feel so submissive when he was called that!? “I should be asking you that,” he muttered. “It was supposed to be _your_ advance payment, after all.”

Vlad chuckled, stroking his hair. “Yes, well, I suppose it’ll do.”

“Quit trying to act all cool,” Daniel said, smirking up at him. “You were moaning my name and everything… _You’re_ the needy one here.”

“I… I am no such thing…!” Vlad stammered, suddenly unable to meet the boy’s eyes.

“Oh man, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed…” Danny teased. “Getting all worked up like it was your first time or something.”

Vlad’s eye twitched and he made an awkward strangled noise. “It was _not_ my first time!” he snapped, hands tightening to fists against the cushions.

Danny blinked. “Holy crap.” He stared at man sulking in front of him, suit still covered in their cum. “Holy crap that was your first time.” Finally he burst out laughing, leaning up against Vlad’s chest even as the man tried to shove him off. “Holy crap you’re like _ancient_ and that was your first time!” he somehow managed to get out through hysterical laughter. “How was that your first time!?”

“First of all, I’ll have you know I’m barely in my forties!” Vlad snapped, finally succeeding in getting Danny off his lap. “And I’ve had _plenty_ of sex, thank you very much!”

“Yeah?” Danny asked, not even slightly convinced. “When? With who? What’d you do?”

Vlad’s mouth worked awkwardly for a moment. “…that’s none of your concern.”

“I knew it! Virgin~!”

“Oh, will you shut up!?” Vlad said through an embarrassed grimace. “Drop it or I won’t buy you things.”

Danny gave a theatrical sigh. “Fiiiiine, I’ll be good, no teasing you for being a forty-year-old virgin.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Vlad muttered, grabbing some tissues from beside the couch and wiping the cum off his clothes. “You are absolutely insufferable, you know that?”

Danny just flashed him an innocent smile, taking the tissues Vlad offered and wiping at his sweatervest. It looked like it was gonna leave a stain. Well, Vlad could pay for the cleaning.

“Alright, I got my advance, so what did you want dear old Uncle Vlad to buy you?” the man asked with a dry smile.

“Weeeeell…” Danny began, snuggling up next to him and clinging to his arm, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes, “there’s this electric scooter I really want…”

“Just tell me the name of the store and the model,” Vlad said, pulling Danny close and toying with his hair. “I’ll have it delivered to your place within the hour.”

Danny blinked, puppy eyes gone. “…wait, really? Just like that? You’re not even gonna ask how much it is?”

Vlad shrugged. “I quite literally have more money than I know what to do with; I can think of worse ways to spend it than playing sugar Vladdy to a cute brat like yourself.”

Slowly, Danny’s face broke into a grin. He hadn’t expected it to be this easy! All he had to do was mess around with Vlad for fifteen minutes and he could have anything he wanted? Sign him the heck up! “Thank you, Vladdy~!” he said, sitting up to cover the man’s face with kisses. “I’m so happy~”

“Yes, yes, anything for my little prince,” Vlad laughed, kissing him in return. “But remember, that was just the advance. I only keep up my end of our arrangement as long as you keep up yours, understand?”

“I got it~” Danny said, wiggling out of his grasp and jumping up off the couch. “It’s called the Sidewalk Shredder Deluxe and it’s at the Motor City in town. _This_ year’s model, not last year’s. Oh, and this vest needs to be dry cleaned,” he said, pulling it off and tossing it onto the couch next to Vlad. “See ya later, Vladdy! Thanks for the scooter~!” he said as he gave a final wave and skipped off back home.

Wow, this was the life! Who needed to be rich when you had someone even richer to buy you everything you wanted? Sure, he knew he’d have to put out properly one of these days, but he could cross that bridge when he came to it. Until then, he was going to take his former nemesis for every penny he was worth.

 

* * *

 

“So there’s these screens, and the speakers plus the subwoofer, and the chairs and the VR setup, and let’s see, what else… Oh, the consoles and controllers and games, obviously! So you’ll buy it all for me, right, Vladdy?” Danny said, smiling up at Vlad from his seat in front of the man’s computer.

“You’ve gotten so demanding, my boy,” Vlad purred, leaning down over his back to caress his neck, push up his shirt to tease a nipple. “I might have to demand a little more in turn.”

“What did you have in mind…?” Danny replied, squirming under the touch. He’d definitely expected having to do a bit more as thanks for the gaming setup, since it was by far the most expensive thing he’d asked for to date, which was saying something, considering that he’d spent the last weeks seeing how much Vlad would buy him before he finally put his foot down. They were at thousands of dollars and counting, and so far, this was the only thing that had gotten a reaction other than an indulgent smile and a “yes, yes, whatever you want.” Danny had been starting to wonder if he’d ever actually try to fuck him. It wasn’t that he was getting impatient, no way, he wasn’t gonna put out ‘til he had to, it was just… He’d just been wondering, that was all.

“This is hardly the place to discuss such matters,” Vlad chuckled, standing and walking off towards the door, leaving Danny to scramble after him. “Shall we away to the bedroom?”

The boy gulped and nodded. Was this it? Was Vlad finally gonna do him? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting it, and he’d been trying to mentally prepare himself, but he could still feel his pulse pounding in his ears. Danny leaned up against the door as Vlad closed it behind them, looking up at him through his lashes. “So? What do you want to do to me? Or…or maybe it’s something you want me to do to you…?”

Vlad licked his lips, bracing a hand next to Danny’s head as he loomed down over him, and _wow_ was this hot. “So I’ve been thinking, _son_ , that perhaps you haven’t been addressing me properly until now.”

…no way. Was he seriously… No _way_. That was just too weird, even for Vlad, even if he _did_ have that fixation on adopting Danny, even if the moment he said it Danny’s cock started to rise to attention, it was just. Too. Weird. “…you’re kidding.”

“Not at all, my boy,” Vlad purred, knotting his hand gently in Danny’s hair and tilting his face up. “Or do you want daddy to punish you for being such a naughty, disobedient child?”

Okay, that did it. Danny snorted with laughter, clamping his hands over his mouth to keep from full-on cracking up, only to lose it completely as he saw the look on Vlad’s face. “Jeez, Vlad, you sound so _stupid!_ You can’t just call yourself daddy like that, in the third person and everything, jeez…”

“Oh, as though you’re so above it all,” Vlad muttered, before drawing a gasping moan from Danny as he rubbed a knee up between his thighs. “Looks to me like you’re enjoying it too, _son_.”

The problem was, he wasn’t wrong. As dumb and cheesy as it was, as ridiculous as it all sounded, having Vlad talk at him like that was actually pretty darn hot. “…all I’m saying is, this is some seriously weird Oedipal junk. Actually, no, Oedipal isn’t even right, is it? There is literally not a word for what you have going on.”

“…I am absolutely dumbfounded that you know who Oedipus is.”

“Had to write a paper.”

“Putting that aside!” Vlad said, rubbing up harder against Danny’s erection, “you can’t deny that you’re also getting rather excited, little badger. Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were being so impudent just to have daddy teach you a lesson.”

“What, are you gonna bend me over your knee and spank me?”

“…I was thinking about it.”

“Wow, you are really into this, huh?”

“Don’t try to play innocent, now,” Vlad muttered, drawing a gasp from Danny as he grabbed his cock. “I felt the way you reacted when you talked about spanking, so just be a good boy and play along. You want that gaming setup, don’t you?”

Danny squirmed in Vlad’s arms, grinding up against his hand. “Oh right… The gaming setup.”

“That _is_ the point of all this, isn’t it?” the man smirked, tilting Danny’s face up to meet his eyes. “To have Uncle Vlad buy you things? Or are you finally ready to admit that’s just an excuse?”

“It is _not!_ ” Danny hmphed. “You want me to play along, I’ll play along, alright? D-daddy.”

“Oh come now, surely you can do better than that.”

“I… I want your cock, Daddy,” Danny said, excited heat rushing down his spine at the words.

Vlad’s smirk widened, looking at the boy through lustful eyes. “…more.”

“I want Daddy to fuck me.” Danny was breathless, rutting up against Vlad’s hand for all he was worth. He hadn’t even realized what he’d said until the words were already out of his mouth.

“Why, you little slut…” the man moaned appreciatively, biting his lip. “More, son, tell daddy exactly what you want.”

“I want Daddy to punish his bratty son with his big, hard cock…!”

For a moment, Vlad just stared.

Then he burst out laughing, letting go of Danny to lean up against the wall next to him as the boy turned redder and redder with embarrassment and annoyance. He just said he was gonna let Vlad fuck him, he shouldn’t be laughing! Even if it _did_ sound stupid! “Is that what _I_ sounded like?” the man said, wiping away a tear. “But that’s… It’s just too ridiculous!”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” Danny said. “It sounds _so dumb!_ ”

Vlad finally managed to get his laughter in check, glancing awkwardly down at Danny, face still flushed and pants still tenting. “…it _was_ rather hot though, wasn’t it.”

“…I mean, you’re not wrong,” Danny mumbled, just as worked up as Vlad.

“…so we can both agree to pretend it’s not patently absurd until we’ve had our fun?”

“…sure, why not.”

Danny barely had time to process what was happening before he was in Vlad’s arms and the man’s tongue was in his mouth. “Alright then, Daddy knows what to do with bratty little sluts like you,” Vlad breathed, practically throwing him onto the bed. “Clothes off, son.”

Talk about zero to sixty. If he was being honest, though? Danny didn't exactly mind. He fumbled his clothes off as quickly as he could, throwing them in a heap on the floor, covering himself with his hands as he sat on the bed. Vlad was just standing there, smirking, one hand at his mouth, eyes raking over him. Danny had never been completely naked in front of him before, especially not with Vlad still fully clothed, and he couldn't help but squirm with pleasurable embarrassment under his gaze, blushing and biting at his lip.

"Come now, don't be shy," Vlad purred, tilting Danny's chin up with a fingertip. "Hands on the sheets, now, that's a good boy."

Jeez, why did that have such an effect on him? Danny's blush deepened as he moved his hands away to leave himself completely exposed, letting out a soft moan as he looked up to meet Vlad's eyes. "Is that good, Daddy...?"

Vlad's breath caught. He was bright red, rock-hard in his trousers, blinking at Danny like he hadn't actually expected him to do it. Some dom he was. "Y-yes, that's right son, just like that," he said, fumbling with his fly to pull his cock out, knotting a hand gently in Danny's hair to press his face up against it. “Well now, I'm sure you have some idea of what to do with this."

Honestly? No he did not. Danny had never sucked dick before, and the guides he'd looked at online had just left him more confused than ever, with an aching jaw to boot. But it wasn't like Vlad would know a good blowjob from a bad one anyways, and his cock was big and hard and dripping right in front of Danny's eyes, and he was dying to see if those techniques he'd read about worked any better on the real thing than they did on a banana.

Licking his lips, he dragged his tongue up the shaft in long, slow licks, loving the way Vlad's hand twitched in his hair, the way his breath caught. "Mmm, Daddy's cock is so big..." he moaned, making a show of it, smirking as he looked up to meet Vlad's wide eyes. "So big and tasty..." The choked noise Vlad made at that could have been arousal or amusement, but either way, he immediately dissolved into moans as Danny took him in his mouth and sucked down hard. The man was completely going to pieces, panting for breath, barely able to stay standing. "How is it, Daddy?" Danny asked, switching to his hand for a moment so he could meet Vlad's dizzy, lust-clouded eyes. "Does your...your _son's_ mouth feel good?"

Oh jeez, he actually said it. In the third person and everything. That should not be as hot as it was. Luckily, it looked like Vlad agreed, letting out a strangled moan and shoving Danny down onto his cock, fucking his throat hard enough to make him gag before filling his mouth with cum.

"...feels amazing," Vlad panted, collapsing on the bed next to Danny, pulling him close and stroking his hair as the boy swallowed and licked his lips. "You did so well, son, you're such a good boy, daddy's so proud of you."

Seriously, why did being praised by Vlad do such a number on him? “…still sounds dumb,” he mumbled, burying his face in the man’s chest to hide his blush.

“Now then, how about a reward for you?” Vlad said, making Danny shiver with anticipation as he slowly, slowly ran a hand down his back, his thigh, spreading the boy’s legs before Danny had the presence of mind to stop him. “You’ve been so good, after all, you’ve earned it.”

“W-wait, hold on just a sec, you can’t just… Ahhn!” Danny would have jerked his legs closed if Vlad hadn’t chosen that moment to brush fingertips over his cock. His mind might not be completely on board yet, but his body sure was raring to go.

“Come now, son, we both know you want it,” Vlad murmured, continuing to tease him with light touches that did nothing but make Danny more needy than ever. “After all, weren’t you the one who said you wanted Daddy to…no, no, I can’t say it, it’s just too absurd…!” he said, trailing off into laughter.

“Like you’re any better. ‘Daddy knows what to do with bratty little sluts like you,’ was it?” he said in his best Vlad impression. From the way the man’s laughter cut off with a strangled noise, it was pretty spot-on. “It’s even more ridiculous coming from a virgin like you.”

The man shifted to crouch over him, face an inch from Danny’s. "How many times must I tell you that _I am not a virgin!_ "

Danny’s eyes met Vlad’s, clouded with lust even under his annoyance, and the thought of everything the man could do to him flashed through his mind in an instant. "...prove it," he said before he could stop himself. "Show me just how good you are."

Vlad gave a long, hungry, excited moan, eyes flashing, knotting a hand in Danny’s hair and pulling him up into a deep kiss. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words,” he breathed, grinning, kissing him once more before releasing his grip, allowing the boy to fall back against the sheets with a gasp.

Danny was breathless, dizzy. He’d said it. They were gonna do it, for real. Vlad was gonna fuck him, he was gonna be inside him, the cock he’d rubbed up against and jerked off countless times was about to pound his ass into the mattress, and Danny absolutely could not wait. He was still kinda nervous, sure, but Vlad was right. He _did_ want it, so bad it was almost painful. Heck, he didn’t think he could make himself say no now if he tried.

“No touching yourself, now, nothing until Daddy gives permission,” Vlad said, getting tangled in his clothes in his haste to get them off and throwing them onto the floor with Danny’s, grabbing lube from the bedside table. He was already getting hard again. Good. Anything less would just be insulting. “Alright, my boy, spread your legs for Daddy.”

Danny bit his lip, moaning a little as he obeyed. And he thought he’d felt exposed _before_ … Of course, he only had a moment to be embarrassed before Vlad was kissing him, slipping a finger inside him, then another, making him moan into his mouth at the strange, pleasurable sensation of fullness. “Alright son,” he murmured, pulling back to meet his eyes, “Daddy’s going to fuck you into a helpless, slutty mess, just the way you like it, so you just lie back and enjoy yourself, hm?”

Ohhhhhhh boy. Danny knew he should be laughing at that, but all it did was make him rub up harder against the fingers inside him, clutching at the sheets, moaning as his sweet spot was massaged with a touch that was clearly practiced. “Daddy’s fingers…feel so good…” he panted, barely aware of what he was saying anymore. “I guess…you really are experienced…”

“What did I tell you?” Vlad said, grinning hungrily as he added another finger. “You’re the only virgin here, boy.”

Danny looked up to meet his eyes, barely able to see through the fog of lust. “Not for long.”

Vlad’s breath caught, fingers stopping for an instant. “Why, you needy little slut…! I suppose I’d better not keep you waiting anymore, hm?”

Danny was in almost too much of a horny daze to know what was happening, gasping as Vlad stretched him hard one last time before removing his hand, watching the man slick himself down. It was only when Vlad hitched his legs up and positioned himself against his entrance that it clicked properly.

“Are you ready, son?” Vlad asked, grinding up against him.

Gulping, hands knotting in the sheets, Danny nodded.

Vlad drove inside him, fast and hard and hitting him just right, and Danny had absolutely not been ready. “Daddy…!” he all but screamed as he came, back arching, legs tensing around Vlad as he was fucked through it all, covering himself in his cum.

“My, my, wasn’t that fast,” Vlad panted, drawing helpless ecstatic moans from Danny as he thrust. “Did drinking daddy’s cum really excite you so much, you dirty boy?”

“…no, it was more the fingering, actually,” Danny managed to get out, giving Vlad a Look. Sure, it _had_ been pretty hot, and he was already starting to get hard again so maybe dirty wasn’t so inaccurate, but that just sounded stupid already.

Vlad let out a mortified groan, pausing in his rhythm. “Daniel, you _said_ you’d play along, and I _know_ you’re enjoying it too, so for once in your life will you stop being such a _brat_?”

“Jeez, fine,” Danny said. Honestly, at this point it was less that he minded and more that Vlad was just too fun to tease. “I’ll be a good boy for Daddy.”

“That’s right,” Vlad said, drawing a cry from him as he started to thrust again. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you? You love being used by daddy, don’t you, you slutty hormonal teenager?”

“Mmn, that’s right, I love it…” Danny moaned, one hand knotted in Vlad’s hair, the other digging nails into his back. He didn’t care anymore, it felt so good he could barely think and even if was silly it was also really dang hot, so why not just go all in. “Daddy’s cock is so amazing… So… So big and hard… Fills up his son so good…”

Vlad’s breath caught, rhythm faltering for an instant before he started going harder and faster than ever. “Ohhh, you really are…my perfect son,” he breathed. “Daddy’s going to pump you full of his cum…so go ahead and come for me, son…!”

Danny didn’t have a chance to respond before Vlad let out a ragged cry, body tensing as he pulsed inside him, filling him with something hot and wet. “I…I’m gonna…” Danny moaned, right on the brink as he rutted up against Vlad’s stomach until the man wrapped a hand around him and it was all too much. “I’m gonna… I’m going ghooooost!” he cried out, light flashing over him as he came, cum spattering white against the black of his jumpsuit.

“… _la petit mort_ indeed,” Vlad said, fighting not to laugh.

“…that doesn’t usually happen,” Danny muttered, blushing. He hadn’t known it _could_ happen.

“How flattering, to be the one to bring you to such a state of uncontrollable ecstasy.”

“Shut it.”

They lie there on the sheets in a sweaty, sticky heap, fighting to catch their breath, until Danny shoved Vlad off him with a wince. “Man, you’re heavy.”

“Oh, sorry,” Vlad said, pulling out slowly and gently before cuddling Danny against him again, pulling the sheets over them both. “Is that better?”

“Yeah.” Danny wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face in his chest, turning himself human again. He’d never say it, but he kind of wanted to be skin against skin with him, even if they were both covered in cum. Whatever, they could shower later. More importantly… “Okay, I didn’t say anything at the time, but ‘Daddy’s gonna fuck you into a helpless slutty mess’? Really?”

“You were practically salivating when I said that, if you don’t recall, _Daniel_ ,” Vlad muttered. “And besides, ‘Daddy’s cock fills up his son so good’ or whatever nonsense it was you said–”

“Oh come on, you _loved_ that.”

“As did you, so for goodness’ sakes can we _drop_ it already?”

“Fiiiiine.” A moment of warm, pleasant silence. “…okay, I gotta know though, who’d you do it with?”

Vlad hesitated for a moment, blushing, before letting out a sigh. “I suppose you do have a right to know.” A wave of darkness washed over the man’s body and suddenly there were two of him, duplicate moving over to sandwich Danny between them. “Well, there’s your answer.”

Danny blinked, looking between the two Vlads, before his face broke into a shit-eating grin. “I _knew_ you were a virgin!”

“I am _not_!”

“Duplicates don’t count, that’s just masturbation,” Danny laughed. “I frickin _knew_ it!”

“Of course it counts! …and either way, I’m certainly not anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” Danny said, snuggling in closer. “…thanks for the gaming setup, Vladdy.”

“Anything for you, little prince,” Vlad said, stroking his hair. “But I hope you know, I’ve still got plenty more plans for how you can hold up your end of our deal.”

“…guess I’d better find something really pricey to ask for then, huh?”

Vlad’s breath caught, and then his lips were on Danny’s, deep and tender. “I knew you wanted me.”

“Eh, call it fifty-fifty,” Danny said, kissing him back.

Vlad’s little prince, Daddy’s good boy… Yeah, he didn’t hate the sound of either of those.


End file.
